


RusAme Christmas Drabbles

by AmericasFanboy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabbles, FACE Family, M/M, RusAme, RusAme Christmas, later days, siblings incoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericasFanboy/pseuds/AmericasFanboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of RusAme Christmas drabbles to get into the holiday spirit! A new one each day until Christmas. (Hopefully)</p>
<p>On the first day of Christmas AmericasFanboy gave to me...<br/>1. A RusAme Fanfic in a pair tree. (Laugh with me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Pair Tree

"I ain't gonna fall!" Alfred tried to reassure his husband as his climbed the wobbly ladder up to the roof of the house.

"Is your big red fat man worth a broken back, Fredka?" Ivan quirked a brow and stood close to the ladder because he _knew_ this wouldn't end well. Nothing Alfred plans _ever_ ends well.

"Psht! It'd only last a few hours... maybe days." The American shrugged as he dragged the numerous Christmas lights along with him. He balanced himself on the roof to the best of his ability before slowly making his way over to the chimney to start.

"That does not reassure me!" Ivan shook his head at his lover's stubbornness. Trying to convince him to do anything other than what he wanted to do was like speaking to a thick wall.

Every now and then the air would get quiet and Ivan would worry his husband did something stupid. Only Alfred was capable of somehow tangling himself in the lights and choking himself, and Ivan couldn't help how stressed out he was becoming. He told Alfred it would be better to just decorate the front of the house and that would be enough, but oh no. If Alfred doesn't have enough lights to make a man blind after staring for a few seconds then it is simply unacceptable.

"Alfred?" Ivan narrowed his eyes when he didn't receive a response. "Alfred, are you o-"

"AHA!" The response came in the form of a shout that startled Ivan and made him nearly slip on the ice beneath him. His husband's winters may not have been as harsh, but they were still annoying. "Babe, watch this!"

The Russian man tilted his head up and did as he was told as the lights around the house and the newly added ones on the roof lit up at the same time. Even he had to shut his eyes for a moment as well as look away because they were _bright_. He was positive he was going to be up all night receiving complaints from their neighbors about how they couldn't sleep due to the mini sun Alfred created outside their house.

"I told you everything would be fine!" Alfred laughed and crossed his arms over his chest as Ivan squinted to see his figure.

"I will believe you once you are on the ground safe and sound," he huffed as he brought an arm up to shield his eyes from the still blinding lights.

"You worry too much!" Alfred took a moment to rub his hands off on his pants and then made his way back to the ladder. "You need to trust me mo- AH!"

Just like that Ivan found his eyes growing wide as Alfred slipped on an icy tile and fell forward off the roof. Immediately he lowered his arm covering his view then held both of his limbs out. Miraculously he felt the heavy weight of his lover in them just a second later and he released a huge sigh of relief.

"... Thank you," Alfred mumbled as he unmistakably shivered in Ivan's arms.

"You know what I would like for Christmas, Fredka? For one day where you aren't close to sending me to an early grave thanks to a heart attack." Ivan shook his head once again and smiled wearily at the blond in his arms.

It's safe to say he didn't get what he wanted that year.


	2. Two Itchy Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Two Itchy Sweaters

"Dude, I am so itchy right now!" Alfred shuddered as he tried to resist the urge to scratch his arms, legs, and just about every other part of his body.

"Ukraine just wanted to show her support for our relationship," Ivan hummed as he watched his husband in pure amusement.

"By making me scratch my skin off?!" The smaller blond countered as he rubbed his back up against the wall with a shaky sigh of temporary relief. "I'm gonna die!"

"You're being dramatic," the Russian man rolled his eyes and reached over to grasp Alfred's arm. "It does not even feel that bad, you are just not used to wearing anything besides your silly shirts with the poking monsters on them."

"Pokemon, not poking monsters!" Alfred retorted before releasing a long whine to his lover. 

"Okay, because you've been such a good boy you can take it off for now. Wear it when my sister comes to visit though, da?" He barely got to finish his sentence before Alfred was running off in order to change.

Ivan smirked behind his scarf. He intentionally told his sister what fabric to use in order to make Alfred's sweater as itchy as possible.

 _Payback for the lights_ , he thought. 

He waited for a few seconds, waiting for what he wanted to hear and then it happened. 

"NOOO!" Alfred screamed in absolute horror from the upstairs bedroom and Ivan had to bite his lower lip to prevent himself from laughing. "HOW MANY DID SHE MAKE?"


	3. Three Christmas Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Three Christmas Movies

It was dark outside by the time the two reached their third movie. They had just finished watching _Home Alone_ and _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ when Alfred switched the television over to another holiday special. Ivan didn't mind honestly; in fact, seeing Alfred get so excited over all the movies warmed his usually cold heart.

They were half way finished with _Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer_ when Alfred twisted around in his spot on the couch and gave him _that look_. Ivan ignored it for a few seconds before confirming that yes, Alfred wanted to ask him something.

He peeked at him from the corner of his eye while he continued to face the television, "What is it, Fredka?"

Alfred's eyes lowered to the floor for a moment before trailing back up and connecting with Ivan's amethyst ones. Ivan knew it was serious and so he broke away from the television and rotated to face his lover.

"What would you do if you got run over by Santa's reindeer?" The American asked while tilting his head to the side. Ivan blinked a few times as the question processed in his head.

"Alfred, I think we should have a conversation about the existence of the fat red ma-" Ivan was cut off as a deep groan left the other man.

"No, seriously! What would you do if you ended up getting amnesia?" Alfred frowned as he continued to stare at Ivan.

The Russian nation furrowed his brows together. "Well as nations that is highly unlikely-"

"Ivan!"

"-but! Be patient, Fredka. _But_ , if I did, I guess I would have to learn how to represent my country again." He found Alfred's questions to be very silly considering there was logically no chance of either of those things happening.

"What about us? What would happen with us?" Alfred's voice was quiet when he asked, eyes a dark shade of near-grey.

Ivan watched him carefully, trying to understand just why Alfred cared so much for an event that could never happen. He decided it was best not to question the shorter blond.

"Alfred, even if I didn't know who you were I would think you were the most beautiful man on this planet," he responded honestly. It appeared to be the best answer path because Alfred brightened up like the Fourth of July.

"Really?" He purred as he leaned forward and smirked at the man.

"Of course," Ivan met him half-way and pressed their lips together. Soon Alfred's hand was in his hair and he was on top of him on the couch.

They didn't finish the movie.


	4. Four Batches of Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. Four Batches of Cookies

Ivan awoke startled when he heard a barrage of cursing and the sound of something crashing onto the floor. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes before gazing over at the empty spot in the bed. _Oh boy_.

He rubbed his temples for a moment (he didn't dare look at the clock) before he rolled out of bed with a great big yawn. What could the man be up to now?

The Russian nation made his way downstairs and into the kitchen where he saw his lover crouched down and picking up cookies off the floor.

"Fredka?" He quirked a brow as he leaned against the door frame.

"Nah-ah-ah! Five minute rule!" The blond responded as he placed the sugary goodness onto a plate as fast as he could.

"I do believe that rule was made for people who wanted to deny their food being dirty," Ivan yawned once again as he lazily watched the man. Alfred didn't answer him back as he placed the plate next to three others. Ivan squinted his eyes and rubbed at them to make sure he wasn't seeing things. _Alfred made four batches of cookies in the middle of the night_. Something was definitely wrong. "Alfred, as much as I love stuffing my face with your sugar treats until I can't move, I have to ask why are you making these?"

"I was hungry," Alfred responded quietly even as he stared at the decorated gingerbread and Christmas tree-shaped cookies on the counter like they weren't very appetizing at all.

"For four batches of cookies?"

"I was just in the mood for 'em."

"At three in the morning?" Ivan had his eyes on the living room clock now.

Alfred frowned at that, as if he wasn't aware it was so late. Finally, he seemed to surrender as he slumped down onto the floor behind the counter. Ivan waited a few seconds before walking around and taking a seat next to him.

"Little sunflower, tell me what has you this way." The amethyst eyed man reached over to rest his hand over his husband's. Alfred's eyes trailed over to their hands and he smiled softly.

"I'm just stressed out," he said honestly. "Arthur, Francis, and Matthew are coming over in a few days and you know how crazy they can get. Well, not Mattie, but Francis and Arthur. Technically all Francis will do is ask about how we are doing in bed," Alfred shuddered before he continued, "but Arthur is... He's still not too fond of us being together."

Ivan nodded because he definitely understood. His sisters were coming over on the exact date and he already knew it was going to be chaos. The last time they visited...

"Remember last time when your sister tried to convince me to do the knife game as fast as I could?" Alfred chuckled as he just about read Ivan's mind.

"Excuse me? _Tried_? She succeeded and you deserved the consequences that came with it." Ivan rolled his eyes. Never again would he leave those two alone.

"Hey! It only hurt for a day or two. Maybe three..." Alfred intertwined their fingers together as he spoke, humming at his own distant thoughts.

"I think we'll be fine," Ivan spoke as he watched his lover snap his attention back to him. "We survived it once before, da?" He smiled sweetly. It wasn't the fake smile he used with most others, but the genuinely sweet one that only Alfred and his sisters were capable of bringing out.

"I guess you're right," Alfred scooted closer to the bigger nation as he rested his head on the man's shoulder. "What are we going to do about all these cookies though?"

"Drug them and feed them to our family members to knock them out?" Ivan grinned at his own suggestion.

Alfred couldn't help the bubble of laughter that left him.

Meanwhile, their cats sure enjoyed the cookies as they both fell asleep against the counter.


	5. FIVE SCARY SIBLINGS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. FIVE SCARY SIBLINGS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I skipped a few days, but with finals I have just been swamped in other responsibilities. I'll throw out 3 at once tomorrow or Sunday! Sorry for the inconvenience.

Alfred swallowed thickly as he looked around the dinner table. Arthur was glaring at Ivan, Francis was carefully tasting the food to check if it was perfect, and Matthew was throwing glances around as well. On the other side of the table, Natalia was leering at him (which was oh so unnerving) and Katyusha was smiling sweetly as she spoke to Ivan about fixing up his scarf.

Overall, it wasn't Hell _yet_. Alfred knew this wouldn't last, but he was grateful they had at least a few more minutes of silence- even if it was filled with tension.

"So," Arthur suddenly began.

 _Damn it_.

All eyes in the room landed on him as he cleared his throat. "The food is okay. I'm going to assume Alfred cooked since it isn't covered in vodka, correct?"

"Actually," Alfred was quick to respond before Ivan could open his mouth, "we both cooked."

"I see. That explains why it could have been better." Arthur sat up straight and proud. Ivan was giving him one of his fake smiles that made Alfred want to grab a rag and wipe it away. Alfred hated that smile because it meant Ivan was hiding again.

"Oh, Arthur hush. I think the food is lovely! Would have been a little better if you called big brother over though, hmmn?" Francis spoke up in an attempt to calm the British man down. Unfortunately, Arthur wasn't the only one itching to start something.

"I bet he didn't call you over because he didn't want to remind you about how badly my brother beat your face in." Natalia piped up with a triumphant smile on her face as Francis flinched.

"Much like how you weren't invited because your brother is scared of you," Arthur countered.

Natalia's smile quickly disappeared as her fingers twitched over the knife on her plate. "How about I take this knife and show you who won't be here next year?"

"Neither of us because he'll just be terrified of you more!" Arthur spat out as he stood up from his chair and urged the girl to continue.

"Arthur, _se il vous plaît_." Francis frowned at the man and shook his head. "There's no need for vio-"

"I can handle my own battles, frog!"

"Arthur, come on..." Matthew spoke but the British man didn't seem to notice he was there to begin with.

"Natalia!" Katyusha already had tears in her eyes threatening to fall as she reached over to grasp her sister's wrist. "Please, we came here to eat and enjoy the meal Vanya and Alfred made!"

"I'm not going to enjoy anything that involves big brother and _him_!" The younger sibling growled out as she pointed her knife at Alfred.

By the time all eyes were on him he felt like he had to excuse himself and go to the bathroom. Alfred lost his appetite long ago, now holding Ivan's hand under the table for support. Ivan's smile had disappeared to show a dangerous look on his face that dared anyone to continue the fight. Sadly, Natalia liked to ignore hints.

"It's his fault brother doesn't talk to us as much as he used to!" Natalia slammed her knife down on the table and stood up to mimic Arthur- whose position had grown less tense until she did so.

Arthur shook his head as he leaned forward, "Oh grow up! You're lucky you can see him at all! As nations we have a responsibility to our people before fam-"

"Shut up!" Natalia yelled before he could finish. "You don't know how it is!"

"Oh, yes, because having to fight the child I raised due to what my people wanted was SO easy for me!" Arthur seemed to have popped a blood vessel at that point.

Katyusha was crying and desperately trying to get Natalia to sit back down as Matthew sunk in his chair with an irritable look. Francis was rubbing his temples because this happened _every damn year_!

There was an awkward silence in the air for just a few seconds before Natalia smiled and Alfred knew this fight had just begun.

"It's funny because you didn't want what your people desired, but in Alfred's case he was happy to leave." She said the finishing blow with a laugh and Arthur froze on the spot.

"You watch yourself!" Francis warned with an angry expression.

"Please, no more fighting! We are here for Vanya and Alfred!" Katyusha sobbed as she furiously rubbed at her eyes.

"I need to be excused," Alfred abruptly announced as he stood up from his chair and just about ran away.

Ivan sighed heavily and stood up to chase after him. He would be in his husband's boat soon after if he remained there any longer.

The dining room was quiet once again when a minute later an unexpected figure rose from their seat and slammed their fist on the table. "Are you proud of yourselves?" Matthew shouted as Kumajiro happily decided to eat the food that was placed down once the fighting began.

"Alfred and Ivan still invite us here ever year because we're _family_! They should have cut us out of their lives if they wanted to! It happens all the time! A hundred years could have passed without them contacting us, but you know what?! They deal with us because they love us! And what do you do? You argue every year about the same things that **don't** matter!

"This is about Alfred and Ivan, not us! Plus it's nearly Christmas and you two are acting like a bunch of grinches! You want to fight? Do it on your own time! Not when Alfred and Ivan suffer enough from what the media all over the world has to say!"

Matthew was breathing heavily when he finished. Kumajiro put his chicken leg down in order to pat the Canadian on his back. With his fire quickly diminishing, Matthew thanked his bear and sat back down with his friend claiming his lap as a seat.

Arthur and Natalia had sat down during at some point during Matthew's speech. Looking guilty, the two glances at each other before immediately dropping their gaze.

"He's right, you know. We're very lucky to have our siblings still contact us even after everything we put them through." Arthur said quietly.

Natalia nodded as she replied, "Yes, what you say it true."

"What do you say? Can we behave ourselves for the sake of those two? We might not agree on many things, but we can agree on the fact we love our brothers." Arthur smiled as he spoke with a particular fondness in his eyes.

"I agree," Natalia responded simply as she straightened out her dress and smiles at Katyusha. The Ukrainian was wiping her eyes as she returned the grin. Francis released a heavy sigh of relief as he clasped his hands together. "Let's enjoy this beautiful meal now! Alfred took after big brother's great cooking after all!"

"Thank goodness," both he and Matthew muttered under their breaths as Arthur scoffed.

By the time Alfred returned with red tear-swollen eyes and Ivan's arm around his waist holding him closely, it's safe to say he was at least a little surprised to find Arthur passing the potato salad over to Natalia without a mean word.

Everyone on the table was smiling and honestly, it freaked Alfred out a bit. He looked up at his husband to find that he had the same lost expression on his face. "Did we get transported to another universe?" Alfred quirked a brow.

"I am not sure, but I liked this one more." Ivan replied and Alfred chuckled and nodded in agreement.

Not one fight broke out after that and it was the best family meeting Alfred had in his entire life.


	6. Six Candy Canes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. Six Candy Canes

Ivan and Alfred decided it was a good day to just sit back, relax, and enjoy the fact their siblings decided to go home earlier.

They decided to watch another of the many movies playing, but Alfred seemed to have his attention elsewhere. Every now and then Ivan would look away and see Alfred nibbling away on a candy cane. It was harmless... at first.

When Alfred finished one, he got up and plucked another one off the tree. Ivan knew Alfred's appetite was almost never satisfied, and so he said nothing about it. Instead he tried to focus on the movie once again. After a few minutes he found that he couldn't get into it. The Russian nation found himself once again looking over at Alfred. The younger blond must have grabbed two candy canes because he now had two plastic wrappers on his lap while he held a third one.

Alfred paused in his biting of the treat as he caught Ivan's glance. The American quirked a brow but Ivan said nothing and shrugged.

Ivan tried to focus on the movie, he really did; it was just oh so boring. He hated himself for it, yet once again he found his eyes on his husband. This time however, Alfred was trailing his tongue around the new candy cane as slowly as possible. His eyes appeared to remain on the television as he did so, not giving a sign that he knew what he was doing.

The taller man cleared his throat and glanced away for a few seconds before his eyes proved they didn't want to look anywhere else. This time, Alfred must have been on his sixth damn candy cane and he was moving his head back and forth with it in his mouth.

"Alfred..." Ivan spoke suddenly and he could have sworn he saw the younger man smirk.

"Hmmn?" Alfred hummed innocently as he kept the sugary stick in his mouth.

"Bed. Now." Ivan stood up and began making his way up the stairs. Alfred quickly chomped down on his final candy cane and followed after his husband with no further questions.

 _Christmas came early_ , Alfred grinned to himself as he entered the bedroom.


	7. Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was sort of requested, and my initial idea gave me writer's block so...  
> All state OCs belong to friends.

"Yo, dad come play with us!" Brooklyn interrupted Alfred's baking suddenly. New York always had the ability to startle the American with how loud he was.

Alfred poked his head out from the kitchen and gazed at ten of his children sitting in a circle on the living room floor. "Whatcha guys playin'?"

"Truth or dare... EXTREME edition!" Remy (Louisiana) shouted with a crooked grin. "Think you're man enough, pa?"

Samantha (Illinois) was quick to jab her brother in the ribs as he grunted, "I told you to stop using that dumb sexist phrase!"

"This bi-" Remy was cut off as Alfred strode over and lightly smacked him upside the head.

"That's your sister!" The blond rolled his eyes before flopping down into the circle with the rest of his kids.

"It's not actually extreme, Remy just likes to exaggerate things." Ryan (Pennsylvania) muttered and rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Dad, how about you invite your boo-boo?" Brooklyn clicked his tongue and smirked.

"I don't know. Ivan might not be into i-" Alfred was interrupted when said Russian man entered the room with a curious look.

"Ivan might not be into what?" The older nation asked as he looked over the circle.

"Hey, come join us! You two have been so stressed out with the holidays that you could use a little fun in your life!" Samantha smiled sweetly at Ivan and he couldn't help but return it. Alfred having fifty kids was the definition of insanity at first, but after a few months Ivan learned to love them just as his husband did.

"I suppose I can spare an hour," Ivan gave in quickly enough as he took a seat across from Alfred in the ever-growing circle.

"Sweet! A'ight, I'm gonna spin the bottle n' whoeva it lands on has to answer Truth'er Dare." Brooklyn chimed as he reached over and spun the bottle. It landed on Remy and the state narrowed his eyes at the New Yorker challengingly.

Unfortunately for him, Brooklyn had no plans of having mercy. "Truth or dare?~"

"This ain't fair! ... Truth."

"Cool, cool. So Remy my boy, you got a bottle'a whiskey hidin' away somewhere?" Brooklyn leaned forward with a smug look on his face.

Remy opened his mouth to speak, "Man, fu-"

"Language!" Both Alfred and Samantha cut him off at once.

"This is dumb!" Remy argued instead.

"You chose truth homeboy! No takin' it back!" Brooklyn bit his lower lip to stop from himself from laughing.

"Ugh! Fine! Yes." Remy eventually gave in and along with it came a disapproving look from Alfred.

"I told you to get rid of that crap," Alfred huffed.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry pa." Remy sighed heavily and tried to look anywhere other than Alfred's face.

"This conversation ain't over," Alfred looked away just as Samantha was reaching over to grab the bottle.

She flicked her wrist and around and around the bottle went once again. It stopped on Ivan and the slightest shadow of a smile appeared on her face.

"Truth or dare, Mr. Russia?" She asked as Ivan glanced at her in amusement.

"Dare," he replied almost immediately.

"Alright! I dare you and dad to go into the closet and have a seven minutes in heaven session!" She grinned at her own idea as the other kids in the circle pretended to gag.

"Wait, what? Don't I get a say in this?" Alfred looked at his daughter incredulously.

"Nope! Off you two go! Have fun, but not too much fun because you only have seven minutes!"

Ivan said nothing more as he stood up and winked at Alfred before walking over to the coat closet. Alfred glared at his own kids before following after his husband. _Set up by my own children_!

The kids snickered and giggled to themselves as the closet door closed. It was a tight squeeze, but that didn't seem to stop Ivan's already roaming hands.

"Rules are rules," the amethyst eyed man whispered before capturing his lover's lips in a heated kiss.

Outside the closet the kids high-fived each other at their success.

They spent a lot more than seven minutes in heaven.


	8. Eight Hours of Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8\. Eight Hours of Snow

"Well, going outside is out of the question." Alfred came back inside just a few seconds after he opened the front door with the plan of buying more eggnog.

"Oh?" Ivan looked up from his book as he watched his husband. It had been less than a minute but Alfred's skin already looked red with cold and he couldn't help but chuckle at that. There was a reason Ivan preferred to remain in the states during the cold seasons. One because it was naturally a bit warmer (using the term loosely) and two because Alfred would become a Popsicle.

"It's practically a blizzard out there! There was so much snow flying all over that I thought I was going to be swept away and find myself waking up on the yellow brick road!" Alfred sighed heavily as he began to take off his silly burger earmuffs and heavy coat. "I guess we can't get any eggnog until it calms down."

"We? You're the only one that drinks that stuff." Ivan uncurled himself from his spot on the couch and patted the space next to him for his lover to sit down. Upon glancing out the window he confirmed that Alfred wasn't exaggerating. The snow was covering the view of everything outside although he doubted any sane person would be out there anyway.

"That's 'cause you're too busy drinkin' vodka! I've seen your bottle, babe. Ain't no use lyin'!" Alfred let out a breathy laugh as he planted himself next to the Russian man. Immediately, he found his hand reaching over to squeeze the other's. With a hum he brought Ivan's hand up and kissed his knuckles.

"Your definition of punishment is very strange," Ivan quirked a brow but otherwise did nothing to stop the man. Alfred's thigh was against his and he only seemed to want to get closer as he shifted and leaned his head on the larger nation's shoulder. The younger blond tilted his head, gently bit down on Ivan's scarf, then tugged it down as best as he could. Once his neck was bare (which he only allowed around his husband), Alfred pressed a chaste kiss to it.

Ivan shivered at the contact to the sensitive area. "What are you up to, sneaky sunflower?"

"'m cold," Alfred admitted as he breathed softly against Ivan's neck.

"I don't know if getting close to the man known for being a cold nation is the smartest idea," Ivan murmured as he turned his head and nuzzled into Alfred's hair. The blond's hair tickled his nose and he didn't stop the smile that spread across his face.

"Nah, you're warm enough." The American yawned and brought his own feet onto the couch as he curled up at Ivan's side. He closed his eyes, yawned, and before Ivan knew it he was asleep.

Amused at his lover's ability to sleep just about anywhere he wanted without much trouble, he slipped an arm around Alfred's waist and held him close to his side. With his free hand he leaned over the arm of the couch to grab the remote. He turned the television on and skimmed through the channels before deciding the news would probably be a good thing to check up on.

"This is channel seven news with updates on the weather," a woman's voice traveled into their room. "Reports say that the snow outside will possibly go on for eight hours tonight. Tomorrow morning will hold the news on whether or not certain or perhaps all schools are closed. We'll have more updates on just how much snow to expect right after this commercial break."

Ivan furrowed his brows and hummed. Alfred probably won't be too happy to hear that when he wakes up. For now, though, he pressed a kiss to the sleeping man's temple before closing his own eyes.

They'll deal with it when they wake up.


	9. Nine Snowmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9\. Nine Snowmen (AKA Seven Snowmen & Two Snowcats)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm going to update every single day for twelve days," I tell you all. I lied. I'm actually going to end up skipping a few days and posting two at a time and hope that no one notices. (On the bright side, I finished my last final!)

Trying to persuade Alfred that the snow wasn't the worst thing in the world was a lot harder than it sounded. So with that being said, Ivan found himself trying to soothe a groaning Alfred as he stared outside at the piled high snow. There was so much snow outside that it was hard to tell where the ground had once been.

"Winter can suck on my jingle bells!" the blond dramatically whined as he gazed out the window. "It's not faaair!"

Alfred had been upset for over thirty minutes now and it had Ivan rubbing his temples with a frustrated sigh. How could someone be in love with the nation controlled by General Winter when he hated the season so much? It baffled Ivan that Alfred was an actual person sometimes. Getting desperate, Ivan had only one more thing he could try.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Ivan gazed over at Alfred with hopeful eyes.

"Come on let's go and play!" Alfred responded without thinking about it, smiling at his muffled singing. "I never see you anymore, come out the doo-"

"Please don't sing the song from your movie again," Ivan pleaded with a chuckle as he stood up. "Come on, let's go build one."

Alfred was already off the couch and putting his coat on by the time Ivan blinked. He should have thought about this an hour ago.

Once they were outside and their feet were sinking into the once untouched blanket of snow, they quickly got to work. Alfred was rolling up the base of a snowman while Ivan attempted to look for twigs. Seeing nothing beyond the endless snow, he decided to use the straws they never did anything with. Sure, the snowman would look a little silly but this was just to keep Alfred quiet after all.

Once their first snowman was built Alfred snorted. "He looks just like you!" he announced although Ivan wasn't sure if he was serious. Seeing no harm in going along with it, Ivan slowly took his scarf off and wrapped it around the snowman with a smile.

" _Now he looks like me_ ," the Russian nation giggled. Alfred hummed at that, inspecting the snowman up and down before once again rolling up another base next to it. Interested in what Alfred was planning, Ivan went to get a few more straws with the assumption that his husband was making another. When he returned and saw Alfred's glasses resting on the snowman's carrot nose he howled with laughter.

"Now he has an Alfred to match!" the American announced proudly as his eyes tried to focus in on the now blurry shape that was Ivan.

"Why stop there?" Ivan mused as he passed Alfred the straws to stick onto the first snowman's soul mate.

With a grin on both of their faces, they set off to create more and more snowmen. It wasn't long until they had seven snowmen and two snowcats; an entire family. Taking a step back to admire their work they burst into a fit of laughter. There was a snowman of Alfred, Ivan, a grumpy Arthur, a silly Francis, a Matthew hidden behind all the others, a smiling Katyusha, a glaring Natalia, and their two cats that mostly looked liked clumps of snow with two pointy ends to resemble ears.

"They are a lot more quiet when they are made out of snow," Ivan noted and Alfred chuckled.

"Think we can switch places without them noticing?" Alfred asked as he adjusted the glasses on the snowman of himself.

"As long as you don't start sleeping with him and mistake him for me," Ivan gestured towards his own snowman and once again they started laughing.


	10. Ten Broken Ornaments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10\. Ten Broken Ornaments

At first Alfred thought it was an accident. As time went on he began to question if someone was just being really clumsy. After the ninth time he put his foot down and decided to investigate.

"Ivan!" Alfred called out from the living room as he inspected the Christmas tree.

His husband quickly poked his head out from above the stairs. "What's wrong, Fredka?" He descended the stairs and stood in front of his lover with a concerned expression.

"Over the past few days the ornaments on the tree keep breaking! I look away for a few hours, and come back to another one broken on the floor. What if the kids or cats end up steppin' on the shards?" Alfred sighed and shook his head. "Any idea why they keep breakin'?"

"Cheap American material?" Ivan suggested with a small smile.

"Ivan! Seriously!"

"Okay, okay. I am not sure. Should we ask your kids?" Ivan tilted his head to the side.

"Hey, my kids wouldn't break stuff n' not tell me. They have _some_ manners thank you very much." Alfred crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at the man in warning.

Ivan put his arms up in defense and nodded, "Da, you're right. I don't know what else could have done it thou-"

_CRACK_

Both Alfred and Ivan jumped at the sudden cracking sound that erupted into the living room. Upon turning around they found two cats frozen like deers caught in front of a headlight. The two felines were next to yet another broken ornament on the floor. All four figures in the room remained staring at one another before Alfred broke the silence with a chuckle. That chuckle soon formed into full fledged laughter as everything connected together. Soon both cats ran away and Ivan was left alone with his laughing husband.

"Th-the cats were playing with the ornaments a-and breaking them!" Alfred said through gasps of laughter.

Ivan hummed at that knowledge. "I'm surprised they didn't learn that was a bad idea after the first few."

After a couple moments, Alfred calmed down and shook his head once again. "I kept cleanin' up the mess and replacin' the ornaments, so they probably thought it was some sort of toy that would multiplying each time!"

"Our cats are as strange as us sometimes," Ivan smiled sweetly at the thought. Like cats like owners.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, both Americat and Koshka seemed to smirk at each other. They knew full well what they were doing and it was _fun_. That's what Alfred gets for forgetting their gifts last year.


	11. Eleven Christmas Carols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11\. Eleven Christmas (Endless) Carols

_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way!_

Ivan's eye twitched.

_He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake!_

A deep inhale.

_Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, had a very shiny nose!_

A heavy exhale and soon Ivan found his face covered by his hands.

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la la la la la!_

Ivan wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, was he? That wasn't even the worst part either.

_We wish you a Merry Christmas! We wish you a Merry Christmas!_

The worst part was that Alfred was the cause of all this singing. The man got up at some point in the day and suddenly decided he wanted to go out caroling.

_Frosty the snowman, was a jolly happy soul!_

Eleven songs later and Ivan decides he isn't going to let Alfred back into the bed tonight.


	12. Twelve Mistletoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12\. Twelve Mistletoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to you all! I messed up schedule wise, but I did complete twelve days like I said I would! (Hallelujah!) 
> 
> Did you know mistletoes was the plural of mistletoe? It makes me uncomfortable.

It was like a war zone... filled with mistletoes.

Ivan's not sure if Alfred planned for so many, but the man definitely didn't seem to mind them. Hell, he seemed excited.

Ivan knew every year Alfred has his annual Christmas party, and so he wasn't surprised when his husband went all out with decorating the house. However, the mistletoes? He wasn't sure about how to feel about them.

Nations and territories alike traveled through Alfred's house chattering away. With fifty kids it was easy to imagine the man had plenty of room for all the guests. Funny enough, there were many years where Ivan wasn't invited to these parties. Now he was helping host them.

The world worked in strange ways.

Off to the corner of the house Alfred stood chatting up a storm to a very patient Kiku. He was surrounded by plenty of other friends laughing at whatever he was saying, and some rolling their eyes.

That was one of Ivan's problems though.

As far as Ivan could tell, he himself didn't really have any friends. Sure, he had his sisters (both trying out the sweets laid out for the party) and the Baltic Trio (although they trembled near him more than half the time), but other than them he didn't really have an established friendship with anyone. And so he found himself awkwardly shifting from side to side as he watched everyone else smile and laugh with each other.

He noticed the mistletoes only after a few people started laughing and kissing in the same spot every few minutes. When he looked up and saw the little plant hanging above the door frame, it became a lot easier to point out the others. Twelve. Some people kissed on the mouth, and other simply on the cheek.

Ivan didn't dare move from his spot then on, fear of getting trapped under one with someone keeping him in place. He would rather not have to face the horror on the person's face when they noticed it was him under the mistletoe with them. Besides, it would feel weird for Ivan. The idea of making contact with a stranger more or less in such a sweet and friendly manner made him feel a little sick. It just wasn't him.

After an hour of standing around and staring holes into the wall, Ivan found himself confronted by another figure. He looked down and let out a sigh of relief when he saw Alfred there. His first instinct was to reach out and bring the other man into his arms, but he resisted. Instead, he offered a sweet smile.

Alfred's ocean blue eyes gazed up at him and calmed his previous nerves and anxiety almost immediately.

"Hello," he said smoothly just loud enough so that his husband could hear him over the music playing. Alfred's lips quirked up as he gave him a beautiful smile. The sun rising high in the sky with promises of a good day, that's what Alfred's smile was.

"Hey big guy," Alfred responded with an equally measured voice. Luckily, as if he could read Ivan's thoughts, the American nation wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist and pulled him in for a hug. Feeling relief wash over him, Ivan slipped his own arms around Alfred's back and squeezed him close. "What's wrong, babe?"

Alfred could read Ivan better than a picture back. The Russian man tilted his head to the side as he rested his cheek on top of the already disheveled hair of his lover. The man had been dancing and running about previously. The messy hair only made him more endearing though.

"I'm uncomfortable," Ivan admitted as he squeezed his only source of comfort closer. Alfred didn't resist.

"How about you stay with me?" Alfred asked although his voice was muffled by his husband's chest. "We can keep the party organized together!"

Ivan thought about it for a minute before slowly nodding. At least that way he wouldn't be standing around frozen like some weirdo.

Alfred pulled away from him and he nearly whimpered at the loss. The younger male offered both of his hands out for Ivan to take and he happily obliged. Alfred walked backwards into the sea of people and Ivan couldn't stop the nervous thoughts from rising again.

What if everyone gave him a dirty look? He was trying to get better- really he was! Ivan didn't control what happened in his land. His boss made the decisions not him. Yet, everyone always looked at him with that distrusting glare like he was some sort of mons-

A pair of soft lips pressed against his and his worries quickly vanished as he came back to reality. Alfred was caressing his face as he kissed him, soft yet filled with meaning. When the shorter man pulled away he gave Ivan a small smile. It wasn't a surprise when he started laughing while staring up at the Russian man. Ivan could only imagine how confused he must have appeared to be.

"Mistletoe!" Alfred shouted above the music as if that was the answer to all his questions. Except it was. When Ivan looked up he saw a mistletoe hanging above them. Alfred had dragged him all the way over to the one he was eying in the beginning. With a smile of his own to accompany his husband's, Ivan leaned back down to kiss the man he loved so dearly.

"Mistletoe," Ivan confirmed with a soft exhale of breath.

"Merry Christmas," Alfred separated from the man by just an inch to stare into his amethyst eyes.

"Merry Christmas," Ivan replied as he gazed back into those bright sunny filled eyes that thawed his own heart out of ice.

Ivan remained at Alfred's hip for the rest of the party and not once did either of them seem to mind.


End file.
